Ratujmy zakochane dziewczęta
Ratujmy zakochane dziewczęta (jap. 謎のねむり病、守れ乙女の恋する心 Nazo no nemuribyō, mamore otome no koisuru kokoro, pol. Tajemnicza śpiączka, ochronić zakochane serca młodych dziewcząt) – trzeci odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym dziewczyny zapadają w sen w dziwny sposób. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 21 marca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Jest wieczór. Nasza bohaterka słucha programu radiowego Midnight Zero, prowadzonego przez tajemniczego prowadzącego. A w nim jest organizowany konkurs na najpiękniejsze listy miłosne, a ich autorki mają szansę dostać fioletową broszkę w kształcie kwiatu. Usagi dowiaduje się, że jedną z nich zostaje jej wychowawczyni, pani Haruna Sakurada. Luna znów odkrywa, że to intryga Królestwa Ciemności. Mówi naszej bohaterce, że jeżeli będzie słuchała o tej porze tego programu, to rano znów się spóźni na lekcje. Usagi, nie słuchając przestróg Luny, rozmyśla się, jak zdobyć tę broszkę. W końcu, nie wytrzymując jej narzekań, kładzie się do łózka i zapada w słodki sen. Nazajutrz pan i pani Tsukino słyszą krzyk naszej bohaterki. Usagi znów jest spóźniona. Wychodząc do szkoły, zostawia za sobą echo trzęsienia ziemi. Gdy dociera do klasy, okazuje się, że wychowawczyni jeszcze nie przyszła. Pani Haruna w końcu przychodzi do klasy, ale niestety spóźniona. Zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. W pewnym momencie zapada w głęboki sen. Uczniowie zastanawiają się, co się mogło stać nauczycielce. Tymczasem Luna idzie po ulicy i myśli nad roztrzepaniem Usagi. Nagle na jej drodze pojawia się Motoki Furuhata. Luna jest przestraszona. Zastanawia się, czy ten gość przypadkiem nie usłyszał rozmyślań. Na szczęście chłopak z salonu gier daje kotce pyszne mleko. W myślach Luny pojawiają się wszelkie epitety w stronę Usagi. W tym samym czasie, pod gimnazjum, do którego uczęszcza nasza bohaterka, przyjeżdża karetka pogotowia. Wszyscy uczniowie, obserwują, jak ich wychowawczyni zostaje przewieziona do szpitala. Luna widzi odjeżdżającą spod szkoły karetkę i domyśla się, że to pułapka wroga. Do Midnight Zero przychodzi dużo listów miłosnych. Dyrektor radiostacji FM No. 10 ku zdziwieniu mówi, że nie ma takich audycji w radiu i prosi je wyrzucić. Pojawia się kobieta, która powiada, że się tym zajmie. Usagi i Naru w drodze do domu opowiadają o dziwnych audycjach radiowych. Koleżanka Usagi mówi, że wysłała do Midnight Zero wiele listów. Nie może wyznać, do kogo są skierowane. Usagi chce też napisać i wysłać listy, ale nie wie do kogo. Naru doradza naszej bohaterce, żeby napisała list do przyszłego chłopaka. Usagi, idąc ulicą, wpada na chłopaka i odlatuje na kilka metrów. Szybko się podnosi i odkrywa, że to Mamoru, na którego wpadła. Chłopak zaczyna się śmiać z pyzatej głowy. Usagi robi się czerwona, kiedy to Naru idzie z tym przystojniakiem. W domu nasza bohaterka próbuje pisać list miłosny. Luna tłumaczy jej, że nie napisze nic sensownego, jeżeli się nie dowie, do kogo trafi list. Usagi postanawia się wybrać do tajemniczego prowadzącego i zapytać, jak napisać ten list. Okazuje się, że nie ma czegoś takiego. Zbliża się północ, godzina Midnight Zero. Pierwszym listem do przeczytania jest list napisany przez Naru. Luna czytając gazetę dowiaduje się, że w tym momencie ma być nadawany inny program radiowy. Następnego dnia do klasy Usagi przychodzi Naru z przypiętą do mundurka broszką. Wszyscy przyglądają się tej zdobyczy z radością. Najbliżej niej znajduje się Usagi. Nagle broszka zaczyna wydzielać usypiającą aurę. Naru zapada w dziwny sen, a zaraz po niej nasza bohaterka niedająca się obudzić. Tymczasem pierwszy z czwórki generałów Królowej Beryl, Jadeite, prowadzi rozmowę z youmą, pracownicą radia 10, chwaląc pomysł broszki usypiającej i szykując się do kolejnej akcji. W tym samym czasie nasza bohaterka śni o swoim locie wraz z ukochanym i dzielnym Tuxedo. W momencie, gdy chłopak ma pokazać swą twarz, kotka Luna z krzykiem budzi Usagi. Opowiada jej o swoich podejrzeniach i wraz z nią biegnie do rozgłośni radiowej. Gdy docierają na miejsce, zastanawiają się, jak się tam dostać. Usagi dowiaduje się, że jest informacja "Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony". Luna wyczaruje dla niej nową broń – Magiczny Długopis. Doradza jej, żeby po wypowiedzeniu słów Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w ...! zamieniła się w inną osobę. Dziewczyna wypowiada słowa Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w spikerkę radiową! i zamienia się w piękną spikerkę. Swoją robotę zaczyna od lądowania na szpilkach, ale ze sprytem wpada do studia, wstrzymując emisję programu. Próbuje przemówić do mieszkańców Tokio, aby nie wierzyli w miłosne listy bez skierowania i broszki, które usypiają, gdy się do nich zbliża. Nagle pojawia się potwór i zaczyna atakować Usagi. Dziewczyna wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up i zamienia się w Sailor Moon. Rozpoczyna zaciętą walkę. W końcu udaje się za pomocą ataku Moon Tiara Action pokonać youmę. W tym samym czasie pojawia się Jadeite. Sailor Moon próbuje go zaatakować, ale ten blokuje tiarę. Chce wreszcie pozbyć się Sailor Moon, ale nagle pojawia się Tuxedo Mask. Jadeite na widok zamaskowanego mściciela znika w czarnej dziurze. Wszystko wraca do normy. Ludzie powoli budzą się z głębokiego snu. Nazajutrz rano nasza bohaterka zaczyna pisać miłosny list do Tuxedo. Naru z ciekawością zaczyna go czytać. Do klasy przychodzi pani Haruna i po krótkim dialogu powitalnym rozpoczyna zajęcia. Usagi próbuje wyrwać list Naru, która czyta, co jest napisane. Wychowawczyni naszej bohaterki przyłącza się do tej zabawy. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Sprzedawcy – Hisao Egawa, Kazunari Tanaka * Szef – Yoshio Kawai * Flau – Yōko Asagami Galeria Zapowiedź odc3.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep3_1.jpg Ep3_4.jpg Ep3_6.jpg Ep3_8.jpg Ep3_10.jpg Ep3_12.jpg Ep3_15.jpg Ep3_18.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Zakochane dziewczęta (Polsat). en:Mysterious Sleeping Illness! Protect the Girls' Hearts in Love de:Der Geheimsender es:EP003 ja:謎のねむり病、守れ乙女の恋する心 hu:A nagy szerelem Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii